Robin Atkin Downes
Robin Atkin Downes (born September 6, 1976) is an English screen and voice actor. He has provided voices for more video games than you will ever play. In the video game world, he is best known as the Medic in Team Fortress 2, Luxord in the Kingdom Hearts series, the Prophet of Regret in the Halo series, Kazuhira Miller in the Metal Gear Solid series, Travis Touchdown in the No More Heroes series, and Captain Romulus Slag in Ratchet and Clank. In animation, he has done the voices for Baron Zemo and Abomination on The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Gentleman Ghost on Justice League Unlimited, Mumm-Ra in the 2011 Thundercats series and provided the motion capture of Doomsday in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. He has also guested on a number of TV shows, including Babylon 5, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and CSI: Miami. Biography He has had roles in various TV shows, movies, and video games, such as Babylon 5, Team Fortress 2, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Uncharted, Prince of Persia: Warrior Within, No More Heroes, Gears of War, Gears of War 2, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker and Valkyria Chronicles. He is currently working on several animated series, chiefly The Clone Wars. ''Robin Atkin Downes has an extensive and distinguished career in all '' aspects of the film and television industry, not only as an accomplished Actor but also as a Director, Producer, Voice Over Artist, Mocap Artist and Music Producer. Born and raised in the U.K., he was trained in the United States, with a Masters of Fine Arts degree from Temple University in Philadelphia. Robin's on camera credits include series regular, recurring and guest starring roles on many shows including "Criminal Minds", "NCIS", "Entourage", "CSI Miami", "The Starter Wife", and "In Plain Sight" among others. He has also worked on Many features including "Mission Impossible 4", "Transformers 2 Revenge of The Fallen", "How To Train Your Dragon", and "Pirates of The Caribbean". His Creature vocal effects can be heard in many films including "Green Lantern", "Immortals", "Happy Feet 2", "The Wolf Man", "Wolverine", "Aliens Vs Predator", and "The Tale of Desperaux". As a Voice Over artist, Robin is one of the most prolific voice actors in Los Angeles and is proficient in over 60 dialects. He has acted in 100's of the top interactive titles in the industry, as well as work on commercials and animated shows. His current animated series work includes roles in "Thundercats", "The Clone Wars" "Avengers, Earths Mightiest Heroes","The Regular Show", and "Green Lantern", among many others. Robin performed the role of David in Katsuhiro Otomo's "Steam Boy", with Patrick Stewart, Alfred Molina and Anna Paquin. Other interactive credits include Talbot in "Uncharted 3 Drakes Deception", Joseph Capelli in "Resistance 3", Atoq Navarro in "Uncharted - Drakes Fortune", Sean Devlin in "Saboteur", Travis Touchdown in "No More Heroes", and Captain Slag in "Ratchet & Clank." His vocal creature skills were used for several of the locust creatures in the "Gears Of War" franchise as well as the characters Kim Minh, Niles and Chaps. He is working on many of the new titles to be released on the PS3 and the X Box 360. In addition he also performs promos and trailers for television and film. Robin's Stage credits include performances in London, Prague and the United States including John Wilkes Booth in the Philadelphia premiere of "Assassins" "Cyranau De Bergerac" at the famed Walnut Street Theatre. Skinlad/Brink in "Road" performed at The Wilma Theatre and in Prague and The title role in Dracula at the Hermosa Playhouse. Category:People Category:Males Category:Directors Category:Composers Category:Voice Actors Category:Singers Category:English people Category:1970s births Category:1976 births Category:Frozen (franchise) Category:Frozen II